Its Not Only The Past That Can Hurt You
by Rockismydrug
Summary: Rachel had the perfect life and then her dad died. So her father forced her to move and she wasn't heard from again until she is forced back to the town she once called her home. Will she get over everything that has happened to her with the help of her cousin, Santana, or is she damaged beyond repair?
1. Coming back

"Seriously who are you to tell me what to do." I yelled not caring who heard me right now because I'm too pissed off to care.

"I am still your father no matter what you say and you have to obey my rules and if you don't like then you can live on the streets for all I care!" Yelled the person I called "dad" walked out of my room to leave me to pack.

I'm Rachel Berry though I don't like being called a Berry. My other father (yeah, I had two fathers) died when I was thirteen and my life hasn't been the same because well my dad wasn't the same. After daddy died my dad when crazy. He changed my last name, moved out of the city I once called home, and to me it felt like he did it to hurt me emotionally exactly how he hurts me physically. It doesn't matter what he does to me. I deserve it in his eyes. I am supposedly the reason my dad died to him. I am the reason he is an abusive drunk to him. And now I'm the reason he wanted to move back to my hometown Lima which is in Ohio. And now I have to leave the Californian lifestyle to go back to Ohio.

I don't mind the countryside though Lima isn't really like that. I actually like it better than the city, but it holds too many bad memories and now I have to go back and live in the house that I used to live in when we were a happy family. I had the perfect family before the accident. A family that loved me unconditionally and was told that when I came out. Yup, I ride the famous rainbow and I'm proud of it. My daddy told me he loved me no matter what and dad told me the same thing, but again this was before the accident.

We lived next to my cousins in Lima. The Lopez family which is on my daddy's side. We were close literally and figuratively. Santana and me were basically sisters. Nothing came in between us. We were always together because we were the only child in our families. My daddy always told me to stay close to family because they are basically all you need. That's not the way my dad saw it though after the accident I never even got to say goodbye to them. I tried to get in touch with them and I got caught. I didn't give a good excuse as to why I went to school with a broken arm that year. I didn't try anything after that. I was too scared.

"Stupid bastard. I should just leave now and see what he does to stop me." I mumbled under my breath knowing I wouldn't do anything like trying to leave. I finished packing the rest of my clothes and threw it in the trunk of my dad's car. The 15 minute drive to the airport and four hour flight to Columbus and then the 30 minute drive to Lima was silent with me listening to my Ipod the whole way and not acknowledging my dad.

"Put your stuff in your old room and I'll go get you enrolled in school." Dad said. I didn't say anything I just looked toward the Lopez house next to mine. I wonder if they would recognize me. The last time I remember Santana talking to me was when she was rambling about some blonde girl she met. I always thought she had a girl crush on that chick though. Maybe if I was lucky enough I will get to embarrass Santana in front of said chick. I always hoped Santana was secretly gay or at least bi so I could have someone to talk to. My parents weren't gonna help me with girls for obvious reasons and I remember Lima being kind of well not yay gay. I was thirteen though so I didn't really know any better.

Dad wasn't home yet so he's probably at some bar. I did my normal exercise routine of one hundreds push ups and various abs workouts. I always thought health was important, but I mostly did all this to stay in shape because I wasn't in sports at my old school after the arm incident. After my shower I went to the kitchen to see if dad came back yet which big surprise he wasn't, but he came back and must have left again beacause I found my schedule, my locker combination, and a flier welcoming me as a Junior to William McKinley High School. It basically stated all the rules that I have to follow, but me being me I know I wont and a list of school activities and sports.

I flipped through a little while then decided it was time to go to sleep. I didn't see the car in the driveway so I guess I was stuck walking in the morning. So hopefully my day tomorrow wasn't gonna suck ass and I hope that I see Santana and my old friends tomorrow, but we will just have to wait and see.


	2. Maybe This Isn't Bad Or Maybe It Is

**AN: Sorry about the first chapter I actually thought it was gonna be longer ,but I was wrong obviously. Bear with me I am still new to updating or really anything that has to do with my profile. So in other news will Santana finally meet Rachel and if so how will she react to her leaving and coming back and there will be some bromance with Puck and Rachel (ill admit im leaning towards puck)or Mike and Rachel let me know on who you want to be Rachel's lesbro(Every lesbian has to have one)so to end this long AN lets get this show on the road…or story well whatever.~A**

So far my first day in Lima has been uneventful. I woke up at exactly seven in the morning(yeah im lazy most of the time, but tardiness is one of my pet peeves) and left for school. I walked to the place that I knew I would later call my personal hell hole number two/

The moment I walked in I immediately felt everyone's eyes on me. I didn't I should feel flattered of just freaked our….ill just go with the second one. I didn't even have to ask what the school colors were either. Everywhere I looked I saw cheerleader in a red and white uniforms(I even had to admit they looked kind of lame, but with the amount of skin it showed I didn't care)and I saw so many guys with red and white letterman jackets. I looked at the locker numbers looking for mine. Finally I just gave up and decided to ask a dude with a stupid looking Mohawk.

"Hey, dude, you mind helping me find my locker" I asked Mohawk dude. He turned around and looked me up and down as if deciding if I was the trouble or not. I snapped my fingers in his face when I noticed his eyes go glossy. You know the kind of glossy eyes you get when you are fantasying about something. Yeah kind of talking about experience here.

"I'm Noah Puckerman ,but _you _can call me Puck." He leered stressing out the word 'you' way more than I deemed appropriate.

"Yeah ,whatever. Are you gonna help me with my locker or not." I know it sounded harsh ,but this guy probably wouldn't stop until I tell him straight up not to.

He didn't say anything just looked at me with a weird expression on his face. I handed him the paper with my locker information. He wordlessly took it then walked a few steps further sown the hall and stopped at what I assumed to be my locker.

I put the combination in then proceeded to put my books for my afternoon classes in my locker. I looked up and noticed Puck still standing there.

"I know that this will sound cliché ,but have we met before? Its just that you look really familiar. Maybe we met at a party or something." He asked.

"No, I doubt that I just moved in from California." I said chuckling. I just hope that this dude can take a hint that I'm not interested.

"Ahh a Cali girl nice. But are sure maybe we were both drunk and we hooked up.". "Look ,dude, I'm sorry if this hurts your ego ,but we never hooked up and probably never will". I said and slammed my locker shut to prove my point.

"Whoa. Look I didn't mean to offend yo-" He went to apoligize.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. Its just that I have had this conversation with so many people its gets tiring after a while." I explained. "Look I didn't mean it that way I just meant that we will never hook up because I am an out and proud rainbow rider." I said smirking. I nearly groaned in frustration though when I saw a confused expression on his face.

Damn this guy is persistent. I already told that I am gay what more does he need. Maybe I have to wear a sign around my neck that says :I AM A LESBIAN. SO DUDES BACK OFF. GIRLS MAY I HAVE YOUR NUMBERS? Just to get it though his head.

"So your gay?" He asked.

"Wow ,dude, way to point out the obvious. Look let me put in a way you could understand. I like chicks not dicks. I like the hole not the pole. When I say 'that's what she said' I am actually talking from experience." I said not even bothering to hide to hide the annoyed tone out of my voice.

I didn't wait for him to even reply I just turned and left to my first period class which happened to Math eww.

"Hey wait up!" I heard Puck yell. I heard some footsteps grow louder as he jogged over. "Look I have no problem with the gay thing. It just caught me off guard. Look I just wanted to give you a word of advice because not every one is gonna be a accepting as me here." He said quickly.

"I kind of figured as much honestly ,but don't worry about me. There is nothing I cant handle." I said actually grateful that he tried to help me despite him trying to flirt with me when we first talked.

"No problem. So what class are you going to? That is if you are going to class seeing as we are late already." He said checking his watch.

I didn't even notice that we were mostly the only ones left in the hall other than the other few kids that are late also. "Yeah, I have Math right now with…. Ms. Stevens." I said checking my schedule to see if I was right.

"Sweet I have her right now too. She is a babe also . I would totally tap that if she would just let me." I laughed at the frustration in his voice.

"I'm guessing you have already tried ,but you got turned down." I asked as he steered me towards class. "Yeah ,but apparently she said its illegal and something about it being immoral."

"And that doesn't matter. Dude you just got turned down. I banged my science teacher so many times we were basically friends with benefits." I said smugly with my signature smirk on my face. I heard Puck's footsteps falter and I didn't wait up I just walked into class.

Puck was right. This teacher probably wasn't even in her thirties by the looks of it. ". What is your excuse for being late this time." She asked and just turned to give me a small smile then turned to Puck who just walked in.

"Ohh ,I was just showing…."He trailed off barely noticing he didn't know my name. "Rachel. My name is Rachel Lopez." I said.

"Yes, they told me I was getting a new student ,but the name on the roster is Rachel Berry." She said with slightly confused while she looked at a paper.

"Yeah. Well its wrong I go by Rachel Lopez not by Rachel Berry." I said coldly. Doesn't matter what my dad thinks or says I am _not _a Berry.

"Okay I will talk to the counselor to change it for you." She replied not looking at me in the eye. Opps I guess I scared her….good.

"Now please find and empty seat so I can start my lesson." She asked politely. I looked for an empty seat ,but Puck waved me over while glaring at a kid with glasses to move. The kid scrambled to find a new seat and I sat next to Puck taking out a notebook to start doodling and writing.

"That was so badass. That's another awesome thing about this teacher she is a total pushover when you show her your serious and you know other than the nice eye candy." Puck said. Not paying attention to the teacher either. I just nodded and started writing some lyrics to a song I've been working on.

"You should change it." I heard Puck mutter. "What" I asked slightly offended because I do take my music serious. "I said you should change it. That B chord should be a D chord." He explained.

I thought about it and imagined the guitar with the lyrics and it actually did sound better. I erased it then wrote down Puck's suggestion down. "Do you play?" I asked.

"What?"

"Do you play? Like an instrument? Its because not anyone can spot it only people who either play or write music." I explained.

"Yeah I play a couple of instruments ,but I'm not in a band or anything. I am on the football team though." He said.

"That's cool. What position?" I asked. I did know about sports but my sport was basketball and nothing is gonna change that. I should probably ask if there is a team here.

"You know football? Wow that's not weird ,but then again its not every day a lesbian walks into this school." He chuckled.

"Yea I used to watch it all the time with my father all the time." I said before I can stop myself. Please don't ask. Please don't ask.

"What happened you don't watch it anymore or did your father…." He trailed off. And he had to ask. "Umm my father died when I was younger." I replied quickly. Hoping he would let it go.

Puck didn't say anything just pointed to the notebook I was writing in. I nodded and watched him read some stuff I had written. He chuckled at some drawings I had in there I saw his face to an expression that looked like he was impressed when he saw some songs and other real drawings I had.

"You know these are really good." He said his eyes still glued to my notebook.

"What's really good?" I asked not knowing what he was referring to.

"Everything the drawings, the lyrics, and the music in general." He said in awe.

The bell rang after that we walked out and headed towards my locker.

"What is you second period.?"

'I have athletics right now."

Well I have History ,but do you know where the gym is at or a you gonna get lost?

"Ummm, yea I think I'm gonna need some help getting there." I admitted. I saw Puck look around until he spotted a boy who basically resembled how a gay guy should look. I wonder how Puck knows him.

"Hey Kurt. I remember you mentioning that you had second period P.E. Do you mind taking my female counterpart with you? If I get late to class again Coach Bieste is gonna kill me." Puck asked with a hint of a smirk when he mentioned me.

"Yes. It would be my pleasure." the guy said.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." He introduced.

"Rachel Lopez." I replied shaking his hand.

"So ,Rachel Lopez, did you just transfer in?" He asked as we started walking to our destination.

"Yea. I just transferred here from California."

"Ok so you are a Cali girl. Nice. So what made you transfer form exciting California to boring old Ohio." He asked.

"My dad didn't like California anymore." I replied quickly. I didn't even know if I was lying or not. My dad never even gave me the reason of why we did move.

"Well don't wor-"

"How do you know Puck?" I interrupted.

"Puck? We are actually in glee club together so I know him fairly well. We just don't talk in school that much because of the social ladder." He explained.

"Glee club? Isn't that like show choir?" I asked trying to hold back my laugh. I mean seriously I enjoy music as much as the next guy ,but Puck? Really? Next thing you know I'm gonna find out that there is some cheerleaders in it also.

"Yes. It is show choir. The thought of it sounds ridiculous ,I know, but it really is a nice experience. Hey you know we are always looking for new members. Maybe you like to join?"

"I don't know." I tried to remember if my father said anything about joining any extra activities. Well I will just call him to let him know or let him know while we are in public.

"C'mon if you worried about being a social outcast then don't worry about it we actually have the most popular kids in the club." He said literally bouncing up and down.

"Alright if Puck is in it I guess it can't be that bad."

"Great. Well today we have a meeting after school in the choir room if you want to go." He offered while opening a large metal door that led to the gym.

"Ok well this is the gym and I would say to go talk to coach Bieste since you are new and she will assign you your uniform."

"Thanks Kurt I will see you later." I said distractedly. Not my fault I got distracted though turns out that people are allowed to wear shorts that can pass for underwear.

"Are you lost or something?" I was so distracted I didn't even notice a lady come up to me. She was tall and was extremely muscular and if that's coming from me then it has to mean something.

"Umm no. I'm actually looking for Coach Bieste." I said not taking my eyes off of the group of girls that have now huddled and were whispering to each other and occasionally glancing at me.

"Well if you would stop having eye-sex with those girls then you would know that you are talking to her."

I looked away from the eye candy and looked toward Coach Bieste with an annoyed expression.

"So welcome to McKinley. We already have all your papers so you'll be with them tomorrow." She said gesturing to the girls I was staring at. "We honestly don't even have a uniform you have to wear just wear a red t-shirt. Any questions?"

"Yea I was actually wondering if there was a basketball team here?" I asked . Glad that I actually remembered something for once.

"Actually there is and they just picked out the team ,but you can come to the next practice and that will count as your try-outs." She said with a skeptical look on her face.

I don't really blame her for being suspicious either. I would be too if I wasn't me and I met myself….if that actually makes sense.

I sat on the bleachers and listened to music for the rest of the class period since coach said I didn't have to do anything ,but just to be ready for try-outs for tomorrow. The bell rang and I walked to History with a very boring old man named who can put the most energetic person to sleep. Then I went to music class with a decent guy named .

When the bell rang signaling the end of music class I walked towards the cafeteria where I saw Kurt sitting with a group of people.

"Hey mind if I sit? I asked when I saw all their eyes land on me.

"Hey Rachel. How has your first day been?" Asked Kurt from his seat.

"Pretty good I guess. I asked coach if I can join the basketball team and I took a nap in third period." I said. Everyone was still looking at me and didn't look like they were gonna stop anytime soon. I awkwardly cleared my throat and look away.

That's when I saw Puck sitting with who I assumed to be the football table considering all the guys were wearing lettermans. I caught his eye and he waved me over. I excused myself from the table and walked towards Puck who fist bumped me as greeting.

"What's up my bro. Are you gonna eat?" He asked. I just nodded and we went towards a line to get our trays. We got our tray and then I followed Puck to the front of the line. Puck continued to steer me towards a table when someone knocked my tray out of my hands.

_What the he- _

I didn't even get to think about as I felt someone slap me across the face. The whole cafeteria seemed to quiet down waiting for something else to happen.  
>I looked and saw a girl. She had a tan and black hair and eyes that…looked like my mine and….my fathers.<p>

"_Santana?"_


	3. The Meeting

**An: Sorry for the wait for the chapter life got in my way for being a crazy bit** and well I'm still new at this, but im getting the hang of it. Btw if anyone wants to see any songs here just let me know I listen to all genres literally so i will try to put it on here.P.s sorry for any mistakes I wrote this at midnight. Well on that note lets got on with this fic.~A**

* * *

><p><em>What the he-<em>

_I didn't even get to think about it as I felt someone slap me across the face. The whole cafeteria seemed to quiet down waiting for something else to happen._

_I looked and saw a girl. She had a tan and black hair and eyes that…looked like my mine and….my fathers._

"_Santana?"_

"Eres, tu, Boo?_"_ I asked in Spanish using her old nickname that I made up when we were smaller.

"Don't call me that!" she sneered. I felt a punch to the gut as she sneered that at me.

"Ok let's just take a sec-" I started only to be cut off.

"No! You shouldn't even get that privilege. You know how much it hurt when you left…..without even saying goodbye either! Yea it hurt a lot! Would it have killed you to even try to tell me you were leaving? Would it have killed you to try to call me when you did? No it wouldn't have would it? I guess its just because you were too much of a coward!" she yelled.

I couldn't blame her though since I did leave without warning, but it wasn't my fault that I couldn't tell her before I left. It wasn't my fault I got caught trying to contact her. It wasn't even my choice to move over to California or to move back here. But I was to blame for all this mess though I know that much is true. She didn't need to assume it was all me though before she even know what was going on.

"You think I wanted to leave! You think I wanted to leave my _real_ family here while I left! You think I didn't try to sneak back! And what makes you think that it wouldn't have killed me if I did try to call and I got caught?"

"Whatever. Just stop lying and be straight for once"

I heard snickering beside me and turned to Puck. Leave it to Puck to laugh at a gay pun right now. Puck glanced at me probably feeling my glare on the side of his face and stopped snickering. I chanced a look at the rest of the cafeteria and took all the shocked faces. I guess it was rare for someone to stand up to Boo like this. I'm kind of proud of that it means that everyone fears her which is a classic Lopez trait.

"Look at me" Santana demanded.

I met her eyes and saw the anger diminishing and just saw confusion, relief, and some weariness left. I guess this was my chance I reached for Santana's hand only to pull away when she flinched back. I ignored the stabbing and iron grip on my heart and motioned for her to follow me. I turned and started walking toward to the restroom, but stopped when Boo walked ahead of me then took out a key to what I guessed was an empty classroom.

"How did you get that key?" I asked a little scared of what the answer might be.

"It's nothing me and a friend just need some privacy sometimes." she said with a smirk.

"Nice. Get some Cuz. Who knew you would be banging someone here wait it wasn't on this desk was it?" I asked stepping away from the desk I was propped up on.

Santana smirked and I guess I got my answer. I pointed to an empty desk and looked to Boo who shook her head.

I pointed to the desk next to that one. She shook her head.

I pointed to the desks as a whole group. She shook her head.

I pointed to the walls. She shook her head.

I shook my head with a smirk that was identical to Santana's and just opted to stay standing. A thought came to me and I pointed to the floor…..she shook her head.

"Damn Boo, I'm impressed…..you think I can find out who were people who's world you rocked."

"The _person_ is someone you are not gonna touch, ever, understood?" she said with a possessive edge to her voice. Is it the same blonde girl that she was crazy about before I left? Nah it can't be it was too long ago.

I saw Santana's face grow solemn and knew she wanted to get serious now. I sighed and decided to risk catching a disease and leaned against the wall and waited for Boo to say something.

"What happened?" she asked trying to make eye contact.

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb hoping she would drop it and not notice.

"Don't play dumb with me you know exactly what I'm talking about!" damn she noticed.

"Be more specific I mean."

"Why don't you tell me why you were too coward to tell me why you left."

"Hey, calms your tits I already said none of it was my choice."

"Ok ok sorry. Lets start simple then. Where did you go?"

"California. Los Angeles to be more precise. It was nice I guess, but it wasn't home." I said thankful she was starting simple.

"That's nice. I plan on going over there….in the future I mean. I just wanted to _tell_ you before I left." she said looking at me. I knew she was still upset I mean she said that to show me she is still hung over about me not telling her about me not leaving.

"That's cool. I didn't know that Tio and Tia were planning to move over there." I said trying not to let my disappointment seep into my voice. Boo didn't say anything, but looked like she knew what I was really feeling and smirked.

"Don't like how that feels, huh? Well imagine that, but without a single clue about me leaving. It sucks right?"

"Okay I get it your were hur- "No I still am hurt. As a matter of fact I'm completely pissed off, but if I kill you then I won't know the what happened, now will I?" she sneered. I might as well just tell her. That smile is seriously creeping me out.

"Fine. You want to know everything. Then ask me."

"Why did you leave?"

" I don't know. And before you get off at me let me tell you I had nothing to do with that decision. It was all my dad's idea."

"Well then why didn't you at least tell me. It sounds like you didn't even want to move. You could have roomed with me like we used to."

"I would have taken up that offer if I actually had it." I would do it now if I could, but that would put Santana and her…no _our_ family in danger, "but I didn't even know that I was gonna be leaving he just told me we were leaving and we just left. I came home one day to find all my stuff in boxes and we loaded them in cars and left."

"So you didn't know?" she said already sounded apologetic. I shook my head and looked down to my converse covered shoes. She didn't respond. I didn't say anything either I just let everything soak into her head.

"What the hell happened to you?" Santana asked. She looked at me up and down probably taking in my appearance for the first time.

I looked down to my Hollywood Undead t-shirt to my torn black skinny jeans then to my rubberband covered wrists.

"What you don't like Hollywood Undead? If you don't like them then you have some bad music sense" I chuckled. Boo didn't say anything she just grabbed my hand and harshly pulled me to her.

"Hey calm down, Boo. I kinda need that arm later. Oh and did I tell you that I got a chance for the basketball team here? That's awesome right? You think I could be point guard here or maybe a guard? Well there isn't really another position for me to play since I'm not that tall." I rambled already feeling excited but nervous for the tryouts.

"What's with the whole black clothes? Do you have some kind of a black fetish? And what's with all the rubber bands?" she said playing with the bands.

She gasped when she saw what they were hiding. I quickly went to cover them, but was stopped by Santana who was now removing them.

"What the fuck? Why do you do this crap? God, first Q and now you who's next Gay Boy Wonder?

"Who are you talking about?" I asked. I immediately felt anger towards my dad because I would know exactly who she was talking about if I wasn't forced to leave.

"Why did you do this?" she said looking at my scar covered wrist.

"It wasn't like it was my choice to do this. Its just my choice to cover them." I said my eyes begging for Santana to just drop it. She seems to get it and drops my wrist.

"Fine. You don't have to tell me now, but you will tell me. Okay?

"Yes, mom"

"Hey I am not old enough to be your mother and if I was I would totally be a milf!" she scoffed.

I didn't say anything I just pulled my Boo into a hug.

"I missed your big ego." I murmured into her hair. I felt her arms go around my neck in reply.

"I'm sorry for calling you a coward. I didn't mean it honestly. I was just hurt about this whole thing and well you know how _us_ Lopez's are when we get angry." she said squeezing me a little tighter.

I nodded into her shoulder not saying anything just reveling the feeling of having my cousin back in my life. It was hard adjusting to the move. Yea I made some friends there and I can't not be popular because c'mon I'm Rachel Lopez its in my blood to be awesome, but not having my family with hurt a lot. Sure my dad was there, but my dad has like two personalities towards me. If were in public he's a normal dad a great dad even like if we were truly happy. But when we are alone suddenly its like when my father died all over again I'm ignored, beaten physically and emotionally, but I got through it.

"Wait, did you say your trying out for the basketball team?" Santana said probably just registering what I was saying earlier and was now pulling back from the hug.

"Yea. I asked Coach Bieste if I can tryout and she said yes. I have the try-outs tomorrow."

"O my god that's awesome. I know you'll make the team. Our team sucks, but with you on the team I know they will actually win something this year." she said sounding excited now too.

"Thanks. I hope I make it I was on the team in California, but I got hurt pretty bad so I had to quit the season.

Lie. I had to quit because a teammate saw my bruises. She promised not to tell, but I didn't want to risk it so I quit.

"Nah. Don't tell me that you're a cheerleader, boo." I said barely noticing she had a uniform on.

"Yea I am. I decided to take your advice and tried out. I'm head cheerleader too right now." she said with pride.

"That's awesome, boo. I'm proud of you. And this is so a time to say I told you so. I knew your were gonna make it, but someone wouldn't get over herself." I said teasing her.

"Yea wateves. It was all me though since I did do all the work." she said bumping my shoulder.

"Hey S, are you okay? I saw you come in here with the new ki- oh sorry I didn't know you guys were still talking."

I turned around to see who came in and my breath was just gone when I saw her. She had a delicate, but completely beautiful face. I looked at her converse covered feet to her skinny black skinny jeans then to her green blouse that was covered by a leather jacket. My eyes widened when I saw her pink colored hair.

"What?" she asked glaring at me. Was she red from blushing or did she think I was gonna make fun of her look?

"Nothing. I didn't say anything. Uh, I like your look its hot, uh I mean nice. Yea I didn't mean hot. Not that your not hot though its just….yea I'm gonna shut up now" I stuttered._ C'mon man up your Rachel fucking Lopez you don't get nervous around girls they get nervous around you._

She didn't say anything just turned to a darker shade of red and looked at the ground. I didn't say anything fearing that I would say something stupid. I turned and glared at Santana when she started laughing though.

"What? Don't look at me like that. Its not my fault you never got over your word vomit. At least this isn't like the time you got caught looking at my dads playboy." she laughed.

I blushed at the memory and didn't say anything. It wasn't really my fault its just that someone wasn't a good lookout.

"It was so your fault though! I wouldn't have got caught if you told me someone told me someone else was coming." I said glaring at her.

"It wasn't my fault! I was texting someone and it was really important." she said glaring back at me.

"It so was your fault."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Not!

"Too!"

"Ha. I got you loser." I said grinning and doing my little happy dance.

"Yea. Yea. Whatever. What is that 2,ooo to 1?" she said with a smirk.

I stopped my happy dance and glared back at her.

"That is so not true!"

"It is true!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Wow. How old are you guys?"

We stopped arguing and turned to the hot chick that walked in earlier.

"18" I smirked already knowing Boo's answer.

"17"Santana grumbled crossing her arms and pouting.

"That's right so you should listen to me considering I am the older one out of us two." I said proudly.

"Hells no. No one tells me what to do!" she said

"What about B" said hot chick with a smirk.

"Well that's different well not different because she just like any other person and…..shut up Q!" said a blushing Santana.

"Q? The Q you just mentioned boo?" I asked eager to know something about hot chick.

"What? Oh yeah its that Q"

"Can you guys not talk about me like I'm not here even though I am." said hot chick.

"Sorry. It's just with me being new and everything I don't know anyone here. Soo yea." I said blushing.

"Oh well its okay, I guess." she said looking slightly apologetic.

"Well since you guys wont do anything let me introduce you guys. Q this is Rachel or Shorty as I like to call her, and Shorty this is Q."

I stepped forward and offered her a handshake. She looked at my hand and took it in one of her pale hands. I wanted to gasp at the electric-like spark that went up my arm and she looked like she was in the same situation.

"Umm its Rachel actually." I nervously said.

"Quinn." she replied.

I quickly stepped away from her and stuffed my hand in my pocket not saying anything.

"Wow….can you say sexual tension?" said boo. I turned and glared at her opening my mouth to say something only to be interrupted by the bell I guess lunch was over.

"Great. There goes lunch. You owe me shorty." Santana said crossing her arms.

"Okay lets go eat then. Ill pay." I said heading for the door.

"And what ditch school.?" said Quinn with a neutral expression.

"Yea. Gotta a problem with that blondie?" Santana said with with a smirk.

"No. who said I had a problem with it?" she said defensively.

"Ok then lets go. Ill drive." Boo said walking through the door.

We started walking out the building when Boo turned and started walking down the hall. Confused me and Quinn followed after her.

"Let me get B then we can go." she said pulling out a paper and scribbling on it. She knocked on the classroom door and wordlessly handed the paper to the teacher.

"Ms. Pierce Coach Sylvester wants to have a word with you. You are excused." he said not wasting any time.

A tall blonde walked out and immediately engulfed Santana in a hug.

"Sanny! Lets go I think coach is calling us." she said with so much excitement it was almost sickening in an adorable way.

"No its ok Britt. I we were gonna go eat then come back later. Do you want to come?" Boo said with a soft tone.

"Sure! Lets go. Oh and have you heard of the new chick I saw her and she's hot."

I cleared my throat to make my presence known and she turns to look at me.

"Oh look she's right there. I told you she was hot. Hi I'm Brittney. S. Pierce." she said with sparkling energy in her blue eyes. I shook her hand and gave her a smile.

"Hey. I'm Rachel Lopez." I introduced myself.

"That's so cool. You have the same last name as Sanny." she said pointing out the obvious, but not in the annoying way.

"Lopez?" said Quinn.

"Yea. Its Lopez." I said with a shrug.

I looked at Boo and noticed her confused expression. I gave her a look that meant I will tell her later.

"What Boo? You never mentioned me?" I said with a smirk.

She smirked back and crossed her arms.

"No didn't think you were important enough." she said playfully glaring at me.

"Ouch. I'm hurt." I said with mock hurt holding a hand to my chest.

I'm glad we can joke about it like this. This means that she's getting over it, but I know we still have to talk about it.

"Good then I'm doing my job right. Lets go I wanna get back before school ends." she said walking down the hall towards the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the spanish words in this chapter in case people don't know spanish.<strong>

**Eres, tu, boo?-Is that you, boo? **

**Tio- uncle**

**Tia- aunt**


	4. I'm In Glee!

**AN: So again sorry for the delay. I honestly had it finished around not this Friday, but the Friday before that. I was about to upload it and for some reason it forced closed and since it wasn't saved and I ended up losing the document. And I apologize in advance for the mistakes. So sorry, but i have finally finished it and here it is! ~A  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"I will have the salad." Boo said once a waiter came to our table. We barely arrived at the only restaurant in Lima called Breadstix and boo being the most impatient one out us four decided to skip the line and just go straight to a table only stopping to drop some money to the cashier at the front.

"Ma'am will you please go to the back of that line. There were already some customers in line." The waiter said gesturing to line of people.

"You must be new here, am I right?" boo said with a steely expression. The waiter didn't reply only nodding yes to her question.

"Then let me teach you some things. I run this joint. I can get you fired and if that isn't enough I will go Lima Heights on your ass. So go back to the kitchen get me and my friends a salad and breadsticks so we can eat, and you better do this before I make sure you can never have kids." Boo said her upper lip literally curling up as she sneered at the waiter.

The waiter didn't need to be told twice as he walked to the kitchen to do what he was told.

"That was mean Sanny. The unicorns would be mad at you if they heard what you said to that guy." Brittany said her big blue eyes showing her sadness.

"Damn. What crawled up your ass and died, boo?" I asked smirking.

"Not my fault that they don't train these dudes right. God now I gotta blow off some steam. C'mon Britts." Boo said pulling a grinning Brittany away from the table.

"Where are they going?" I asked watching them disappear into a hallway.

"I'm not completely sure since it is Santana, but they probably went off to 'blow off some steam'." Quinn said even using quotation hand gestures.

"So they are probably doing 'it' against the bathroom stall right now." I said bluntly.

Quinn just nodded and looked up at the waiter that was coming to our table with our orders.

"Thank god that crazy chick isn't here." He said looking around with a smirk probably trying to make a joke.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"I said thank god that the crazy chick isn't here." He said finally setting our plates on the table.

"Hey! That's my cousin you're talking about, dude! So watch what you say about her!" I said not really appreciating him talking about boo like that. Plus its not really cool to talk about someone behind their back without even letting them defend themselves.

"Damn. I guess crazy runs in the family then." He muttered.

"What did you say?" I asked getting up and in his face. He didn't move now seeing that my height of my lack of height really was nowhere compared to his taller frame.

"I said that craz-"

And silence by my fist 'accidently' hitting his face.

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled getting up from her seat.

"You are gonna get it now, bitch!" the waiter growled getting up.

"Rachel, calm down! He was just joking, right." Quinn said coming to my side and putting a hand on my shoulder. Even throwing a pointed glare at the waiter.

"Yeah, right. Those are some crazy bitches." He snarled.

"What did you say?" I yelled shoving him back.

He immediately swung a punch once he gained his footing and the next thing I saw was a fist flying then a something hard and blunt hit my left cheek.

"Mother fucker!" I snarled tackling him to the ground.

I straddled him once I knocked him to the ground and punched him on the nose successfully drawing blood. He didn't let the blood stop him though as he punched me again in the face again in the same place. I grabbed his wrist when he tried to punch me again and got up while I twisted his arm so he had to het on his stomach so I wouldn't break his wrist and immediately put some of my weight back on him.

"What did you say?" I asked twisting his arm harder.

"You're a bitch!" he yelled from beneath me.

I put all my weight on his wrist causing him to cry out in pain.

"Wrong answer." I growled in his ear.

"Rach."

I heard from the side. I looked up at Quinn and saw her giving me a disappointed look. Why was she mad at me? This jackass started this.

"What?" I innocently asked like if I wasn't on the point of breaking a guys wrist.

"Let him go." She sternly said.

"I'm not a four year old, you know. You can't just order me around." I said meeting her stare.

She just raised her eyebrow at me. Damn, it's kind of hot when she does that. She cleared her throat and looked pointedly at the guy still struggling under me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm gonna let you go now and you are gonna walk away like nothing happened. You will not say a word to anyone about this unless you want people to know that you got your ass kicked by a girl." I calmly said.

"Sure, yeah, whatever." He grumbled.

I stood up and went to Quinn's side giving her a look that meant if she was happy now. She nodded and smiled at me and I couldn't help, but smiling back. I looked up at the waiter when I heard him getting up. He stared at me and I met his gaze silently challenging him to try something. He broke eye contact and walked back towards the kitchen shoulder checking me on his way. I quickly stuck my foot our efficiently tripping him.

"Just leave already." I sighed out looking at him on the floor.

He just got up and left without a sound.

"Wow. Who knew you could fight like that?"Quinn said sitting back at her seat.

I followed her example and sat down grabbing a plate and handing her plate to her. I didn't start eating yet though, because I'm not even sure if it's okay for vegetarians.

"What? Not hungry?" Quinn asked looking up from her plate at me.

"Yea…its just that I'm a vegetarian and I don't know if its safe for me to eat this." I said looking down at my plate.

"You're a vegan?"

"No. A vegetarian. There's a difference." I said looking up at her curious eyes.

"What's the difference? I always thought they were the same."

"A vegan has a stricter diet and all that. Like I mostly have the same diet as them it's just that they don't use by-products and stuff that has anything containing animals." I said shrugging.

"I didn't know that. Oh, and its safe it's just a simple salad." She said tucking back into her food.

I nodded and started eating. I looked up and saw boo coming our way with Brittany.

"Look who finally decided to join us." I said smirking up at boo who sat across from me with Brittany at her side.

"Just be happy we came back at all." She growled and started eating.

"It's fine. I'm sure you guys came enough times without us." I said smirking.

"Shut up!" Boo said throwing me a breadstick while blushing. I just caught it and chewed on it slowly and smugly.

"Wait isn't that what happened anyway, san?" Brittany asked somehow sounding innocent.

Me and Quinn busted out laughing when Boo turned even more red.

"What happened to your face?" Boo yelled after watching me and Quinn laugh for about five minutes straight.

"Nothing. Ran into a wall." I said nochantlently.

"What happened?" boo asked more serious.

"It was nothing. Just a guy being a dick." I shrugged.

"When?"

"When you were with Brittany in the restroom." Quinn said

"You didn't try to stop her, Fabray!" Boo yelled looking at Quinn accusingly.

"Hey! Boo calm down. It wasn't her fault. She did try to calm me down, but the guy wouldn't stop talking crap." I said looking at boo angrily.

"What was he saying?" boo asked somewhat calmer.

"How were crazy and that it runs in the family." I mumbled looking at my almost finished plate.

Boo just snorted and went back to her food.

"What?" I asked.

"Well. It is kind of true." She said shrugging.

I didn't feel like replying so I just threw her a breadstick.

"Why did you freak out anyway? Rachel can totally kick ass." Quinn said from beside me.

"Its just…you just got back and I don't want to lose her again." Boo said not looking up from her plate.

"You might as well get used to it. Us Lopez's are very protective of people we love, right boo?" I said to Quinn.

"Very." Boo said looking at me then glance at Brittany.

A comfortable silence settled on us as we continued to eat. Well it was quiet until Brittany giggled. I looked up and smiled when I saw that her and boo were feeding each other.

"They are always like that." Quinn whispered in my ear. When did she move so close? Who cares just don't move Quinn.

"Are they together?" I asked.

Boo looks happy with Brittany. It makes me feel a little better to know that she wasn't completely alone, and I can make jokes of how whipped she is.

"No. Brittany is actually with Artie, but the only reason she's actually with him is because Santana says she doesn't like Brittany like that." said eyeing the couple across from us.

"But she does." I said. You can so tell that they like each other just by looking at them.

"Yeah well….it's Santana."

"What does that mean?" I asked kind of defensive.

"San has a habit of…..bottling up her emotions. Like she won't ever tell you what she is feeling you have to get it out of her. Its just that you never know if you're gonna get it out of her or push her away." Quinn said putting her now empty plate in the middle of the table.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. It's kind of a Lopez thing." I said putting my plate on top of hers.

"So, you two are actually cousins?" Quinn asked looking up at me.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

"Who's side?"

"Umm one of my dad's side." I said not really sure how she would feel about me having gay parents. Wait, why do I even care? I never have cared of what people thought of me…well at least not the people I care about.

"One of?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I had two dads."

"Had? What happened?" she asked with scrunched up eyebrows.

"My father died when I was younger." I said looking down.

"I'm sorry I didn-"

"No it's fine. It already happened so why think about it so much when I have a life to live. I mean I already accepted that he's gone and he would want me to live the best life there is: a happy one." I shrugged.

She didn't reply after that just opted to stare at me with a calculating gaze.

"So how do you know boo?" I asked once the gaze was starting to make me uncomfortable.

"I used to be on the cheerios and we're in glee together."

"Cheerio?"

"The cheerleading squad at school." She explained looking down at her fidgeting hands.

"You're also in glee too, right?" I asked. How does that mix. Kurt mentioned that Glee kids are at the bottom of the social ladder or something like that.

"Yup. Why? Are you surprised?"

"Kind of, I guess."

"Then you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you that I was actually head cheerleader, would you?" she said with a smirk adoring her face.

"Head cheerleader and in glee." I said kind of surprised.

"And Santana and Brittany wouldn't be in glee if it wasn't for me either."

"How did that happen?"

"It's a very long story." She sighed out. What does she mean by that?

"We got time." I said. An uncomfortable silence immediately was felt after. I wonder what happened to Quinn. I mean, she was head cheerlead and in glee so why does she dress like this. Like if she isn't happy or like if something bad happened.

"What happened to you?" I asked only getting a raised eyebrow in response.

"Like you were head cheerleader. Why aren't you one anymore? Was it the pepto-bismo colored hair?" I asked smiling a little to know I was joking.

"No. The hair only added to badass look I had when I threw my uniform in my coach's face." She said smirking.

"Why did you quit though?"

She sighed and looked me in the eye.

"I never liked it. My dad forced me to join an-"

"Wait. What do you mean he forced you?" I asked hoping what I was thinking was not true.

"He never hit me or anything like that, if that is what you're thinking. He just guilted me into it and a bunch of other stuff. Glee was the only thing I joined on my own choice." She said.

"Oh. How did he guilt you into it?" I asked somewhat relieved that I was wrong.

"Its stupid." She said breaking eye contact and looking at the table.

"Try me." I said grabbing one of her hands.

"He would say tha- that if I didn't join all the clubs and everything that if Jesus were to come for me that I wouldn't go to heaven. He would also say that I'm a disappointment to the family name." she said looking at our hands.

"He sounds like a douche. No offense to you though."

"No its fine. He was a douche."

"Was?"

"Yea. He died a little while back. That's why I'm not a cheerio and its also why I dress like this."

"So you're just upset over his death." I said more than asked.

"No. God, I'm such a bad person for this, but I'm actually happy that he is gone." She said wiping her nose with the hand that I wasn't holding.

"You know what I think. I think that you're not happy about him being gone. You're just relieved that you don't have someone living your life for you." I said handing her a napkin still not moving my hand that is on top of hers.

"I never thought of it like that." she said after some moments of tense silence.

"Yeah, well….sometimes you just need a slap in the face to make you realize some things." I said. She looked up and met my eyes. What color are they anyways. They looked hazel earlier, but now they look green. I wonder if they change color when her emotions change.

We looked up at the same time when we heard plates being stacked on top of mine and Quinn's.

"C'mon we can't be late or will never stop talking about the importance of being on time." Boo said standing up and walking toward the parking lot.

"I'll tell you the rest later." Quinn whispered. There is more?

Brittany, Quinn and I stood up and followed her example. Quinn slowed down and fell into step next to me when we saw the waiter from earlier by the kitchen door looking at us. I met his gaze and smirked when he looked away and retreated into the kitchen.

"Coward." I muttered as I stepped out of the restaurant.

"So…shorty we're gonna go back to school cause we got glee club. You can come if you want so we can talk later about….everything." boo said once we got into her car and drove off.

"Yea. umm actually Puck and Kurt told me I should audition and I already said yes. So I guess I kind of have to." I said looking at her through the mirror.

"Yay! That's awesome! Now we can compete!" Brittany yelled from the front seat.

"That is awesome, but we still would need another member." Quinn said from next to me.

"God, don't be such a buzzkill Q and shorty I hope you can still sing like when we were small. It was annoying most of the time, but you were pretty good."Boo said looking up from the road to throw me a dirty look.

"Well we'll find out then won't we." I said as we pulled up at the school and got out.

We walked through the double doors and I followed them to what I assumed was the choir room. Instrument covered most of the room except for the chairs at the back.

"You're late." An African American girl said from her seat.

"It's not like it matters. isn't even here yet. Oh, and everyone we got a new member." Boo said leading me to take a seat next to her. Quinn sat next to me and Brittany on the other side of boo.

"Can she sing?" the black girl said.

"Umm who are you?" I asked not really liking how she doesn't even know me and she is talking to me like that.

"Mercedes." She said.

"Don't mind her. She is just cranky because her dumb boyfriend broke up with her." I heard Kurt's say walking in and taking a seat.

"Hey Kurt." I greeted.

"Hi. Nice to see you made it. So let me introduce you to everyone. That guy in the wheelchair is Artie. You already met Puck. That freakishly tall guy is Finn, my stepbrother. Asian F as I like to call them are Mike and Tina." He explained.

Everyone greeted me with a range of greetings from the simple 'hi' to a nod. I simply waved a hand around.

"So how is everyone today. I already have this weeks assignment which-" A guy who I assume is said walking in and going to a white board.

"Hey ! We got a new potential member." Boo said interrupting him and pointing at me.

"Oh! That's great! So I assume you already know what to do then…"

"Rachel. Rachel Lopez." I said standing up and shaking his hand.

"Lopez. So you're related to Santana. I knew it!" Puck yelled from his seat in the back.

"Yup. I already have my songs picked out." I said walking toward the piano.

"Okay the floor is yours." said taking a seat.

"Umm well I write songs too and I this is one of them. I was in a dark place when I wrote this so forgive me for the sad tune." I said placing my fingers on the keys.

_Strip away the flesh and bone  
>Look beyond the lies you've known<br>Everybody wants to talk about a freak  
>No one wants to dig that deep<br>Let me take you underneath_

Baby better watch your step

_Never mind what's on the left  
>You're gonna see things you might not wanna see<br>Still not that easy for me  
>Underneath<em>

A red river of screams  
>Underneath<br>Tears in my eyes  
>Underneath<br>Stars in my black and blue sky  
>And underneath<br>Under my skin  
>Underneath<br>The depths of my sin  
>Look at me<br>Now do you see?

Welcome to my world of truth

_I don't wanna hide any part of me from you  
>I'm standing here with no apologies<br>Such a beautiful release, you inside of me_

A red river of screams  
>Underneath<br>Tears in my eyes  
>Underneath<br>Stars in my black and blue sky  
>And underneath<br>Under my skin  
>Underneath<br>The depths of my sin  
>Look at me<br>Now do you see?  
>Underneath, underneath, underneath<br>Underneath, underneath

Welcome to my world of truth

A red river of screams  
>Underneath<br>Tears in my eyes  
>Underneath<br>Stars in my black and blue sky  
>And underneath<br>Under my skin  
>Underneath<br>The depths of my sin  
>Look at me<br>Now do you see?  
>Underneath, underneath, underneath<br>Look at me  
>Do you see?<br>Look at me  
>Do you see?<p>

Welcome to my world of truth  
>I don't wanna hide any part of me from you<p>

I looked up when I finished the last verse. I took in Boo's proud expression, Brittany's excited one and everyone else's shocked and amazed expression.

"Wow. Consider yourself in." said after several moments of silence.

"I have another I would like to do, if that's alright?" I said standing up and grabbing an electric guitar. I stepped up to some guys on the side with instruments ready to play. I told them the song and they all nodded saying they all knew it and I told one of them to back me up on vocals.

"Okay so this is a last moment kind of thing. I didn't write it. I like this song and I do like mostly every type of music it's just that I prefer this kind. Hope you guys like it." I said saying the last part mostly to Quinn. I nodded to the band and started playing the opening chords.

_Can't make my own decisions  
>Or make any with precision<br>Well maybe you should tie me up  
>So I don't go where you don't want me<em>

You say that I been changing  
>that I'm not just simply<p>

_aging__  
>Yeah how could that be logical?<br>Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat_

You don't have to believe me  
>But the way I, way I see it<br>Next time you point a finger  
>I might have to bend it back<br>Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger<br>I'll point you to the mirror

I started walking around the room and stayed at the front once I went around the room._If God's the game you're playing  
>Well we must get more acquainted<br>Because it has to be so__lonely__  
>To be the only one who's holy<em>

It's just my humble opinion  
>But it's one that I believe in<br>You don't deserve a point of view  
>If the only thing you see is you<p>

You don't have to believe me  
>But the way I, way I see it<br>Next time you point a finger  
>I might have to bend it back<br>Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger<br>I'll point you to the mirror

This is the last second chance  
>(I'll point you to the mirror)<br>I'm half as good as it gets  
>(I'll point you to the mirror)<br>I'm on both sides of the fence  
>(I'll point you to the mirror)<br>Without a hint of regret  
>I'll hold you to it<p>

I know you don't believe me  
>But the way I, way I see it<br>Next time you point a finger  
>I might have to bend it back<br>Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger<br>I'll point you to the mirror

I know you won't believe me  
>But the way I, way I see it<br>Next time you point a finger  
>I might have to bend it back<br>Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger<br>I'll point you to the mirror

"That was awesome! Finally someone who knows good music!" Puck yelled.

"You still got it shorty." Boo said hugging me after I put the guitar down.

"Yay! Now we got two Lopez's in here and they are both hot!" Brittany yelled from her seat.

I looked at Quinn who was staring at the spot I was standing at. Everyone else had excited expressions on their faces.

"Does that mean we can compete now?" the guy Finn said looking at .

"No. Not yet. We still need one more member." He said standing up and walking to the white board while I took my seat.

"So how do you get new members then?" I asked.

"Well. Kind of how you came here. We usually just convince them or we do a performance that will want them to join." said. Writing the word 'Recruiting' on the board.

"So that's this week's assignment. We need new members by two weeks or else we can't compete." He said turning around and looking at us.

"So how are we gonna do this?" boo asked.

"I think we should have a performance." Finn suggested.

"So what do you guys perform in an assembly?" I asked.

"Yup, but usually we end up getting booed at." Artie said.

"But I doubt that will happen with Rachel here now." Puck said.

"Wait, wait what? I don't think I'm ready to be the 'main event' or anything." I said looking around at everyone.

"We'll just make into a group number then." suggested gaining head nods from everyone.

"Okay. We will have practice tomorrow so be here on time. You guys are dismissed." He said already heading to his office.

"So that's it?" I asked boo getting up.

"Yup it's Monday. We get our assignments on Mondays and we carry them out during the week." Quinn said standing up and heading out the door.

"C'mon, shorty. We still have to talk."Boo said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward her car. We got in and started driving to her house which was literally next to mine.

"So you moved back in?" boo asked nodding toward my house.

"Yeah. I explain everything….if you want?" I asked timidly looking at my house.

"Thanks. That's exactly what I want. For us to be how we were. No secrets. No space between us. Like how we were." She said moving my chin so I can look at her.

"Okay." I said. I guess I'm ready to see my family again. I guess I'm ready to tell someone the truth. Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>Underneath-Adam Lambert<strong>

**Playing God-Paramore**


End file.
